Kurdistan
General Information Sunni|culture = Kurdish|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|capital = Amed/Diyarbakir (418)|rank = Kingdom Duchy* (if released as a vassal)|tag = KRD}} Kurdistan is the nation for the Kurdish people that appears in the timeline from 983 to 1079, where Kurdistan is annexed by Mosul. However, Kurdistan will keep its cores throughout the timeline and can be released by the player, through a peace treaty, or by successful Kurdish separatists. Kurdistan can also be formed by any country with Kurdish as their primary culture (unless the specific country in question cannot form Kurdistan). See also: Turkey, Syria, Iraq, Iran, Islamic State, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan, Ardalan, Hisn Kayfa Form Kurdistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Kurdish ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Diyar al-Bakr (418), Arbil (4415), Mardin (4414), Baghesh (4418), and Hisn Kayfa (4417) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country Change to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change Decisions Form Mughal Empire Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Form Persian Nation Requirements: * Is not: ** Mughals ** Iran ** Timurids ** Persia ** Holy Roman Empire ** Rome ** The Papal State ** Ottomans ** Byzantium ** Arabia * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Persian becomes the new Primary Culture * Gain permanent claim on the Persia region * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Kurdish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Diplomats # +15% Fort Defense Ideas: # Mountain Warriors: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Li Gora Gawirî Kurd Misilman e: +2 Tolerance of Heretics # Kurdish Tribes: +10% National Manpower Modifier # Active Diplomacy: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Kurdish Mercenaries: -25% Mercenaries Maintenance # Legacy of the Kurdish Dynasties: +1 Yearly Legitimacy # Gorani Literature: -1% Prestige Decay Ambitions: # Leader(s) without upkeep +1 Category:Countries Category:Kurdish countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Asian countries Category:Iqtas Category:Middle East Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Formable nations Category:Present Day